


Bravado

by eiramew



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: Moira just found out that Constance has a new boyfriend. She isn't pleased.





	Bravado

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from ahs for a while, it's sweet writing about these two great characters again! Anything that's Lange/Conroy, I'm into it :) Hope you guys enjoy

 

 

"You're a damn bitch! You promised!"

Moira shouted as she entered Constance's living room. The other woman stood up from the sofa and caught the maid's wrists as she tried to hit her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Who's that little fuckboy you've been seeing!?"

"Travis. His name is Travis. And don't call him that."

"Oh wow! Congratulations. And how old is he? Twelve?"

"He's twenty-six. What's the matter with him?"

"Does he even know how to please you? Does he make you as wet as  _I_ do? Has he gave you his heart like  _I_ have?!"

"You're fucking dead Moira! You don't even have a heart."

Moira managed to free one of her wrists and slapped Constance with a unexpected strength. The blonde staggered, stunned by the sharp pain on her cheek.

"What the fuck?!"

"You said you loved me! You said I was the only one and that you'd give me your life! You  _promised_ for God's sake!"

"That's still true you idiot! Except if you're changing your mind!"

"Am I the one changing her mind when you spend your night blowing a guy and spreading your legs for him?!"

 "Oh that's rich coming from you Moira! You're a fucking, disgusting whore! Is there a man in town you haven't blown yet?"

"You shut up! I didn't sign for that! I'm not the one who put a bullet in my brain and condemned me to spend eternity stuck in this shithole! You did it all by yourself!"

Constance couldn't control herself anymore. Her hand slammed so hard against Moira's face that the maid collapsed on the floor.

"Oh God. Moira I didn't mean to!"

She immediately said, kneeling to hug the other woman, but the maid pushed her away.

"Moira I'm so sorry!"

Heavy tears began to fall from the maid's eyes and Constance managed to grabbed her wrists. 

"Moira look at me. Look at me goddamit!"

The maid looked up and tried to get rid of the other woman.

"Listen, I love you. Travis is a nice guy, and I like him a lot, but he'll never replace you. "

The redhead sniffed and rubbed her nose, still trying to keep her distances with the other woman.

"So what? You're going to replace him, with other guys,  and I'll always be the  _side one_! "

"You're unique Moira, and you know it. You're like...  _flung out of space..._ If you could only stop being so stubborn!"

"I'm not stubborn! I'm..."

Constance smiled, Moira stopped.

"Jealous? Oooooh I'd have never expected that from you... Are you honest with me? Are you being jealous of some twenty-six-year-old average joe?"

The maid's cheeks blushed and she shook her head vigorously. She stood up and began to walk away.

"I'm not. You can keep your boy, I have better things to do."

Constance ran behind her and wrapped her arms around Moira's body, preventing her from leaving the room.

"Don't be stupid, you just have to admit it."

"I'm not jealous of a schoolboy."

"Then don't call him that."

The redhead turned around, breaking free from Constance's embrace. She sighed.

"Honestly Constance, did you look at him twice before shoving him into your bed? He's younger than all of your children."

The blonde licked her lips and put a wet kiss on Moira's mouth. She didn't answer and carried on kissing her lover's face, meticulously covering every inch of her skin. She heard the maid moaning against her will.

"Stop it."

Moira said, but she didn't move at all. Constance pushed her slowly against the wall. She spotted the red mark on the maid's cheek and kissed it lightly.

"I'm sorry for that sweetheart. Hope I can make up for the wrongs I've done to you..."

She kissed and licked the burning flesh over and over again until Moira's groans of pain turned into groans of pleasure. Then Constance grabbed her hand and brought it between her legs.

"Look how wet you make me. How wet I am for you."

The redhead bit her lips in the effort not to moan. She managed to keep a straight face and replied:

"Were you thinking of him?"

Constance laughed. 

"Oh God. You're jealous and you can't even hide it! Come on Moira, just say it!"

But the maid looked away again. Constance shrugged and smiled, ignoring Moira's attempts to keep away from her charms. Her mouth dropped to her neck and nibbled the pale skin while her fingers moved quickly along her uniform to unbutton it. The black fabric slid along her body and fell on the floor, leaving Moira in her underwear. 

"Say it!" 

"No."

The redhead said despite her cheeks turning red. Constance chortled and dropped carefully on her knees, kissing Moira's belly while she pushed her panties down her legs. The blonde held her breath before exhaling impossibly slowly against her crotch. The maid instinctively grabbed hold of Constance's hair, inciting her to close the distance between their two bodies. She realised her mistake when the other woman started to laugh.

" Tell me you're mine."

"I..."

It was getting unbearably hard for Moira to resist Constance's artful lips. She parted her legs a little, just enough for the blonde to smell her arousal. Constance smirked and dug her nails in the soft flesh of her thighs.

"You've got to do better than this sweetheart."

Moira moaned and reluctantly moved her feet until she felt Constance's hand sliding up between her legs. Her knees weakened immediately and her hand tightened in the blonde hair.

"Ah!"

The redhead exclaimed in a high-pitched tone her voice was not used to, helping Constance to realise that the sharp moan wasn't intentional. Her lips moved up and she slid her tongue between her folds, teasing her clit first, then withdrawing without warning, leaving the maid breathless and in dire need of the taunting release Constance had been promising to her.

"God! Why now!?"

The blonde gave her clit a quick lick, making the situation even more painful for Moira.

"You know what you have to say."

"Well... Sorry I yelled at you, yes, I am jealous of that stupid toyboy of yours and yes, I want you to do to me whatever you are going to do to me! Please!"

Constance's features softened up for a mere second.

"Three more words and I give you what you want."

"I..."

_God, that delicious pain, right in the stomach. Was that woman really going to make her wait even longer?_

"I... I love you!"

The blonde smiled and kissed Moira's hip bone.

"Oh sweetie... I just wanted to hear you saying you were mine. But I'll take it."

There was something about Constance that always got her. Her natural, casual rudeness that made Moira wanting to kiss her mouth more than anything in the world. The maid looked down and cupped Constance's cheek.

"Am I forgiven now?"

The blonde asked. Moira arched an eyebrow, not recalling Constance having ever asked for forgiveness in her life before. 

"Of course I am!"

The blonde answered to herself. She kissed Moira's palm before turning her attention to her cunt again. 

"So wet, you're so wet..."

The maid moaned again, but this time, she was not bothering to hide her pleasure, especially when a finger slide inside. She started to rock her hips, placing both hands on the wall behind her and breathing more audibly.

"God oh God!"

A second finger slid inside, rolling against her inner walls and brining her closer to her sweet release. She could feel Constance's thumb digging into her thighs, massaging her pale skin while her other hand gained speed. Moira knew she was getting dangerous close to climax, but she was still trying to fight her own will in order to make this moment last as long as she could. As she had read her mind, Constance pull back a little, just enough to speak.

"Let go Moira, I'm not going to leave you. I love you."

The words had a calming effect on the maid, who sigh in relief and leant back against the wall, her hands now tangled into Constance's blonde curls.

"I love you too, please, please, plea- !"

Her voice broke before she could finish her sentence. Constance was teasing her clit mercilessly while her fingers reached deeper and deeper inside. 

"Oh fuck!"

Moira yelled as her orgasm hit her, first in her belly then behind her thighs. She collapsed on her knees, falling onto Constance's lap, panting and breathing heavily against her neck. The blonde wrapped her arms around her warm body.

"You okay?"

The answer took a few more seconds to come.

"Yeah... Oh God, thank you."

 

They laid together in the darkening light of the day, having nothing else to say.  
Just listening to the decreasing beating of their hearts in the silent house. 

 


End file.
